April's Friends
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: When April's friends come back to New York and she comes to see them what happens if the four girls meet the turtles will their be love or not ?


{ April's Pov }

I waited for the phone to ring hoping that it dose and it did finally I answered it '' Hello '' Then I heard Kimmy's voice

'' _Hi April I just drunk one of Dominique's Monster . '' _I rolled my eyes waiting for Dominique to yell at her in _3 , 2 , 1 _

'' _Kimmy why would you drink that plus that was my last one ! '' _I let out a laugh they started argueing rather loudly in my ear .

'' _Hey ! '' _Then a voice took over which was of course Ashley '' We love it all these Buildings are big and I still can't believe where are at the Big Apple . '' I smiled how are we all friends we're nothing alike : Brianna is The leader , Dominique may look like a tough girl but she has a soft side for her Snake Wisp , Ashley is mostly the Brains and tries to keep Peace with Dominique , Brianna and Kimmy they argue 24/7 and it almost seems like it never ends but when it does She has to keep them away from eachother but when they're not argueing she is happy then their's Kimberly or Kimmy she well Kimmy .

Then I heard Brianna's voice take over '' So you coming over tonight ? '' I bit my lip tonight was when I had training I couldnt miss it but I really miss them they used to live here but all of them had to move to diffrent states we were only 3 but when my Dad got their phone numbers because they actually got Cellphones and we talked and now they're finally here .

I had to choose Training or Hanging out with my friends which one then I decided hang out with my friends I'm sorry guys please forgive me .

'' Yeah . '' I heard cheering I got on my shoes and went to 's place and got Pizza Gyoza they have to try these things .

Yeah so I'm gonna go

{ Pov end }

Inside the lair Donatello was pacing back and forth in April was not here and she was always here for training and he was kind of freaking out what if she was attacked by Karai ? ''Donnie calm down April always comes to training so she should be coming tonight . '' Leonardo told him already annoyed at how he was acting .

'' Yeah but ... ''

'' But what ? ''

'' What if she dosent come at all . '' Leonardo sighed '' You know what I'm gonna call her . '' Donatello took out the T-phone dialing April's phone number placing it in his ear slit waiting for her to answer .

_'' Hello ? '' _Donatello took a deep breath .

'' April where are you ? '' Then he heard a burst of laughs from April

'' Dominique stop ! Ack not you too Brianna ! Eeeeeeh ! '' He blinked then he heard three oof's

_'' I'm at Apartment 116 but please don't come over my friends will freak if they saw . '' Donatello _then heard a female's laugh

'' April come on this Pizza Gyoza is gonna eat itself ! ''

'' That would be inpossible for a Pizza Gyoza to eat itself considering the fact that they don't have mouths . ''

'' Ashley has anyone ever told you how much of a geek and a nerd you are mixed together ? ''

'' You have Dominique . '' Then April hung the phone up and Michelangelo jumped up his baby blue eyes filled curiousty '' Well what she say did she talk about me ? '' Donatello shook his head '' Well what did she say ? '' Raphael asked he sighed

'' Well she's hanging out with her friends .''

Leonardo got up '' What if their the Kraang who used voice pods to make female voices . '' Donatello's eyes were filled with worry

'' Well what are you all standing their for my sons go and save April . '' Splinter's voice could be heard the four ran out of the lair to rescue a redheaded girl

'' April help me Dominique is Pissed off to the Max's ! ''

A girl was running away she had blond hair in low meatball buns with purple bows and her eyes were Toxic green she had a Purple well lighter shade than her bows shirt with a darker shade long sleeved on under it she had a denim skirt she had white leggins with Magenta flats her skin was Paler then a white bedsheet and had freckles she was Kimmy and The girl who was chasing her was Dominique she had dark skin her hair was black and tied in a bun with a braided crown and her eyes were surprisingly Hazel instead of brown that a African American would have she had a leather jacket a glittery silver tank top with black skinny jeans with holes at the knee and had red flip flops '' Your going to Hell now bitch ! '' Dominique yelled and jumped up until a pillow manage to hit her in the face making her fall to the floor .

'' Why must you two fight over her freeing Wisp lunch ? ''

Another girl was sitting on a bed looking at them she had brown hair going to a lighter shade her skin was a normal skin color a hispanic would but it's a shock her eyes are green she had a black dress on to her knees with a turtle neck her shoes which were pink heels were on the ground she was Brianna .

The last girl was shaking her head she had white hair with blue eyes that had red streaks she had on a yellow shirt with a black cardigan with a checkered skirt white socks and black maryjanes and she was Ashley .

April was looking at Brianna mouthing the words '' Thank you '' .


End file.
